Independence
by jaspersoneandonly
Summary: Edward and Bella finally let Renesmee have freedom when they go off to Dartmouth and she gets to stay in Forks.
1. Chapter 1

Finally! 8 long years of waiting but it had finally come. I reached full growth last year and I had proven myself to be a mature young woman. Now my parents had to keep their part of the deal.

Things had worked out perfectly. Carlisle and Esme had moved to Alaska to start over, along with Alice and Jasper. They were no longer able to stay due to the age they were claiming compared to their appearance. Rosalie and Emmet had gone off somewhere again for another extended honeymoon. We had a bet going. It ranged between 3 to 10 years before we would see them again. The only Cullens left in Forks were my parents and I. I was claiming around sixteen although I had the body shape of a 25 year-old women. I didn't want to leave Forks.

However, I did want to move out but I knew that wasn't going to work. My parents would just run around my apartment all night making sure I was ok. Watching me sleep , like my father had done when my mother was human. So last year when I reached adulthood I asked for one favor from my father. I knew from my mother's stories that he couldn't break his promises even if he tried. I can still feel the tension my request caused.

Everyone had gathered to celebrate my "becoming a woman". We had a huge party which was ok with me. It gave me a reason to buy a new dress. I had gotten tons of gifts from my family and friends and when they brought in the cake and sang me happy birthday. I closed my eyes tight humming a song, trying to make my wish come true but not expose it so that daddy would know, and blew out all the candles in one breath. Lucky me there were only seven.

Daddy leaned over kissing my cheek and staring at me quizzically, "what did you wish for?"

"I wished that you would make me a promise" he went stiff "and keep it".

My mother leaned around his shoulder from where she had been hiding from any type of outside attention and gazed at me with curiosity raging in her eyes. She smiled "Edward." My mother pleaded. She was on my side. Well at least for now she was. I knew that with my mother getting this promise was almost inevitable.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, "what is it you want?"

I stared down at my shoes I knew I had to be precise or it wouldn't work, "well since now that I'm an adult. I thought that maybe I could be on my own. That I could live by myself without the family surveying my daily activities."

I was waiting for the sudden no that was sure to come. But it never did. I looked up and he and my mother were staring at each other; having one of those silent conversations. I never understood them.

The silence didn't last long. My mother looked at me sadly as if I had hurt her. That wasn't what I had wanted. I loved her so much. She was more then a mother. She was my very best friend. I was about to apologize for it all when my father interrupted.

"I understand that you feel the need for your freedom but you must understand that most parents get 18 years with their child but we have only gotten 7."

My heart sank and I was sure it had shown on my face because my father quickly added more. "Please just give us at least another year."

I had agreed to this because I knew that it was only fair to them to grant them that. A year wasn't so bad. They had done so much for me. My mother gave her life so that I could have one. She didn't like telling me about the pain I had put her through while she carried me but I knew that I had broken many bones. She smiled timidly at me, hiding the pain she felt towards losing me.

It had been exactly a year last week. I didn't bring it up right away fearing the hurt I might cause them but I knew that I must do it soon before it was too late. I was an adult and I had proven that I could care for myself. I got a job and bought my own car, with my own money. I had enough money in the bank to last me for years. There was nothing left for them to worry about.

I took a deep breath and tried to come up with an interesting enough song to keep my head filled so my father couldn't try and escape the oncoming conversation. I decided on

Avril Lavignes girlfriend song. It was just annoying and upbeat enough that I knew it would be stuck there for days and I was sure it would annoy him slightly.

I knew I had to do it now before I lost my nerve so I climb off my bed and headed for my parents bedroom down the hall.

I tapped on the door sure that they would here me.

"Come in" my mother said softly. They were sitting on the edge of their bed, together as always, staring at me intently. I focused on the stupid chorus.

_Hey Hey you you I wanna be your girlfriend. _

Dad frowned. He hated this music. He would rather I pick the classics or something from the 50's if I was going to try and keep him out.

"Umm so I was thinking that…" I didn't know how to say it without hurting them.

"I know what you want to say Renesmee. I have been expecting it for a while now. You have shown that you can handle things on your own but your mother and I have come up with a slight twist to your original plan." he smirked at me.

"You promised, none of the family!" I screeched. The teenager inside of me wanted to take control but I reigned it in again. That wasn't showing how mature I had gotten but he promised and he better stick to his word.

"It's not like that Renesmee. We just thought that maybe you would like the cottage instead."

This caught me by surprise. I didn't understand. "What? How?"

"Well before you were born Bella and I had planned to attend college and since then we never really had the time to go. I think it will be a great experience for you mother and that way you would have the cottage to yourself for at least four years."

I was in shock. This was an amazing idea but I felt like I was kicking out my own parents. I was too surprised to block my own thoughts.

"Renesmee you know we love and trust you but it would be nice for you mother and I to have some alone time. Don't think it is just for your benefit." He smiled his famous crooked smile my mother adored.

"Mom?" dad was strong but what about mom? I didn't want her to be hurt.

She had been staring at my father intently while he spoke. "I believe your father is right. We will be leaving tomorrow. No matter if you agree or not." She stood up and clung to Edward.

This hurt her and I knew it but she would stay true to what she said, she was leaving.

She walked over and embraced me gently and kissed my cheek. My father bent down and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Renesmee we will see you soon." And I knew that was his way of saying goodbye. They wouldn't be here when I woke up.

I was alone. I would be alone for the next four or five years.

I slept in knowing there was no one waiting for me. But I had this urge to go make sure they weren't still sitting on the bed where I had left them last night.

When I sat up I noticed a note on the dresser:

Dearest Renesmee,

We will always love you. You will always be our little girl.

We promise no family will bother you. We will see you in a couple of years. Enjoy the time alone. When we get back you shall be smothered.

Love Always,

Your loving parents

It was nice to have this little memento but I couldn't understand why they had underlined the word family. Who else would be here?

I walked out into the living room wearing a spaghetti strap undershirt and tiny shorts that had rolled up to make them fit more snuggly.

"Wow kiddo please put on a little more clothing. Maybe Bells was right. I have been rubbing off on you" he snickered lightly at his own joke.

I jumped so high I almost hit the ceiling. I adjusted my shirt and unrolled my shorts in order to cover a little more skin.

"Jacob what the hell are you doing here!" anger pulsed through me. He seemed unphased.(not a pun!)

"I'm the non-family person who is keeping an eye on you." He looked down at the ground while talking. "Go get dressed so I can take you down to La Push."

"I don't have to listen to you; I'm an adult. Why would I want to go there anyway?" I had been there so many times. It wasn't bad but I sure didn't want to go with him.

"Because now that you're free you can go without your daddy pacing around impatiently. There is more to it then just my house and you haven't even been there for the past 3 years." He didn't seem angered or frustrated. This was odd. Just a little impatient.

"Fine," I walked into my room. I don't know why I agreed. Maybe it was curiosity. But why was Jacob doing this. For the last year and a half he has treated me like a ghost. Although he would glance at me on rare occasions he would always snap his teeth together and look away. At first this had hurt. I had loved Jacob so dearly. He was my best friend but when my body started turning into a young women's body, things had gotten weird. I had to admit that I did have a crush on him. But when he started to ignore me I forced myself to move on. We hadn't talked in months although he stopped by the house every few days to check in with my parents.

I started pulling on a thin dark green t-shirt. Like my mother I found anything else unnecessary when we weren't at a formal outing. I was a little hotter then most so I rarely needed a jacket, although, unlike Jacob I couldn't run around everywhere with a bare chest.

I slipped on a pair of tight black jeans that conformed to my shape nicely. I spun in front of the big mirror Aunt Rose had given me last year. I guess I looked ok. My mother always told me that she had passed on her insecurities to me but I don't think I'm that bad. I couldn't believe my mother ever thought she wasn't beautiful even as a human. I still remember her human face. Although it was smudged in blood and weary from weeks strain she was amazingly gorgeous.

I put on my black converse. If I was going to La Push I knew heels weren't a good idea. After putting on some mascara and eyeliner I headed out the door. Jacob was being impatient as always; pacing back and forth like a maniac. I couldn't help but giggle.

His head snapped up and his eyes scanned over my body. Ok. That made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

……………………………………………………………………………………………... 

Ok well if you like it then please review. I'm not gonna post again if it doesn't get good reviews cuz I have another one I'm writing with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh this stupid place never changed. It was small dusty and old. I'm sure this whole shack could fit inside my parents' closet. It hadn't changed in appearance since the past three years but it was so lonely now that Billy was gone. I missed him dearly.

Ugh! Why am I thinking about such depressing things? Aren't I supposed to be having fun? Stupid Jacob. He wasn't planning anything fun. I had better TV at my house. I wanted to enjoy my freedom, not sit here and watch two women fight on Jerry Springer.

I was just about to get up and walk out when Seth showed up. I loved Seth! When Jake would leave me Seth was always there. I wanted to like him more then a friend but I just couldn't. He seemed so young to me. More like a younger brother.

"Hey Nessie!"As cheerful as always.

"Hey Seth! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey where's Jake?"

"He left. He said he had some business to do" he drags me out here to hang out and ditches me so he can go play wolf boy!

"Oh ok" he looked somewhat disappointed which was a rarity.

"What did you need Seth?"

"Well Leah wanted me to tell him that there is a big party in Forks tonight."

"You're not going?"

"Nah, they just pick on me there. They tease me about how young I am and stuff" his eyes were locked on his feet. I could tell he was embarrassed.

"I'll go with you. I'm sure if you take me that they wont be able to say a thing." I gave him a smile and a wink.

His eyes flew up with shock. I was never allowed to go to parties. "But ed-"

"My family all left this morning and they won't be back for a while. I'm going to this party. You can come with me or I'll go alone. What's your choice?" I was being impatient and I knew it but I just couldn't help it. I wanted to experience being an adult. I had my fake ID just in case. Jasper was good at getting me fake papers since I had aged so seemed to relax at the news. "Ok, well umm we need a car so we have to find Jake."

"No!" I didn't want Jake to stop me, "I have mine." Thank god I had insisted on driving my car. It was beautiful little corvette, deep blue. I loved it. I had hugged Aunt Rosalie for hours.

"Awesome lets go!" he was eager to show all the others who had been mean to him and I could tell. I was happy to help him. I owed him a lot! Without another word we ran out and climbed into the leather seats. As I drove, Seth was bouncing around in his seat!

"This going to be great!" he couldn't contain himself. He pointed at where to turn. There weren't many houses in Forks and the party house was easy to spot. We parked about 100 yards from the house.

Seth got out and ran to my door. It was very sweet of him to open my door and help me out. I linked arms with him and gave the hugest smile I could. He couldn't help but laugh and I couldn't contain myself much longer. We composed ourselves before we headed in. As we reached the door I could hear the music blaring. It rattled the door slightly. Seth turned to me before he twisted the knob.

"Thanks Nessie! Are you ready?" he was so open with his emotions. It was nice. I nodded and he opened up a whole new chapter to my life. The room was packed with people. Only the people near the door turned to look but when they did their eyes grew in shock. I had slipped off my long sleeve shirt and was wearing just my black camisole and jeans. Seth wasn't getting teased this time.

Most people had a look of shock but one girl looked at me with pure malice. She was an Indian girl. I was sure I had seen her once before so she must be a Quillete. I turned away from her glare when Leah walked past. She was wasted already, it was extremely obvious and I could smell it. I looked at my watch. Ten o'clock and she is done.

"Hey Ne-ne-ssss-eee, what you doing here?" she slurred almost every word but my keen hearing picked it all up.

"Your brother and I are having a little fun." she hadn't even realized it was her brother on my arm.

"Oh! Hey small fry." She started laughing and walked back to the kitchen in search of more alcohol.

"Wow she is totaled, Seth" I couldn't help but say it.

He didn't look surprised "yep she always is ness." His face fell slightly.

I let that subject drop. I had never had the experience of alcohol and I was starting to think it might not be that way soon. It was an intriguing thought. With me being half vampire and half human I wondered how it would affect me. Would it upset Seth if I drank?

We walked towards the kitchen still arm in arm. Everywhere we went people stared at us. I was just about to ask Seth if he wanted to dance but the girl who had been staring daggers at me beat me to it. He turned and looked at me. I nodded and let go of his arm. They seemed good together. She was fairly pretty, full lips and high cheekbones. Her color was gorgeous. They both seemed to be having fun dancing to the R&B music that played.

I was searching the dance floor when I saw him. He was a gorgeous man. He had long dirty blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. As he caught my stare a smile crept to his face. God! That smile was striking. He started walking towards me and I couldn't breathe.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"So are you dating that guy?" he nodded towards Seth.

"No. just friends." Seth seemed like he was doing good with out me

"Well how about gaining a new friend."

He was trying to be smooth but I had heard all these lines before. "Like who?"

He moved closer to me, only mere centimeters away. "Well since I'm such a generous and unselfish guy I guess I could make an exception for you."

He did not! Are you kidding me! I was so mad at his words. He was so ignorant.

"I don't want your friendship! Thank you very much." I turned to walk away from him but he grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. Wow he was strong. He had stunned the anger right out of me.

"Baby, please don't leave I was just joking. Please make an exception for me. I'm not worthy I will beg if I must!" he started lowering his body like he really was going to do it. I squeezed him tighter.

"That's ok. Please don't do that. I guess I can be your friend." What was I getting myself into? His lips curved up at the corners. But all I was worried about were the stares I was receiving from everyone. Him kneeling would have just made it ten times worse.

"Thank you. So do you want a drink?" shock crossed my face and he must have noticed. "You've never drank alcohol before have you?" he was in disbelief but he I could sense his amusement at my innocence.

"No. my parents are protective but I'm living on my own now." His eyes sparkled.

"Well then lets start with something a little weak and work our way up." I just nodded. I had wanted new experiences and he seemed happy to help me.

He dragged me farther into the kitchen until we reached the refrigerator. He pulled out 2 beers and handed one to me. He popped his open and chugged it, finishing with a burp. I followed his example. It wasn't that bad. I liked the feeling of the bubbles.

"That was perfect. Are you sure this is your first time?" he raised his eyebrow jokingly at me. I just laughed and waited for more.

He must have read my mind because he just grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd to a table that was filled with other people around his age. We sat down and he reached for a bottle from the brown haired guy across the table. He put a tiny cup in front of each of us and filled it with some dark brown liquid. I could smell its strong scent, it didn't seem appetizing.

"Ok well it won't taste good at first but after a couple you will love it and you will be having the time of your life." I don't know why I trusted him but when I looked in those eyes I couldn't help myself. He picked it up and in one quick motion tossed it in his mouth and swallowed. Then he turned and smiled urging me to try. Well it couldn't be that bad. I grabbed it slowly, razing it to my lips.

"Don't sip it. Take it all at once or it will be worse." I took his advice and threw it all in my mouth. It was not appetizing at all and burned a little on the way down but the way it made my body feel made it all worth it. I felt more relaxed then ever. Well a quick heartbeat leads to a quick buzz I guess.

"How do you feel?" I looked at him feeling slower and more sluggish.

"Amazing" I felt all my walls slipping away.

"I'm Cody, 21, by the way." He laughed. I forgot. We hadn't even introduced ourselves. "I'm Renesmee 20 but you can call me Nessie." I didn't really like the thought of being older then him but I wouldn't go back to being a teen again. Twenty seemed like the perfect age. He didn't seem to care that I was underage. By the looks of things most people drinking here were.

"Ok Ren, how about another round?" I laughed at the new nickname.

"Go for it" he poured me another shot and I took it eagerly.

Within a half an hour I had taken 6 more shots and I was living life for the first time. People were now surrounding me, watching as the new girl downed shot after shot. Everyone cheered when I downed another.

I was heading for a tenth shot when the song on the empty dance floor changed. It was the song "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. I loved this song.

I no longer cared about others. I climbed on top of the table and started dancing. I had seen the dance steps on TV but I had never tried it myself. It felt like I was flying.

Everyone around me was chanting my nickname from Cody. I just kept going round and round let my hips guide the way. Soon I felt hands graze butt. I turned my head to see Cody dancing along with me. I was in shock but I couldn't help but feel grateful he hadn't let me be alone in this journey. He was my comrade.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I could feel him rubbing up against me. I was a little nervous but part of me was happy. I was finally free. His hands searched over my body as we danced. I almost forgot about the others when I heard a voice that snapped me out of my peaceful utopian. "Renesmee Cullen what fuck is going on here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ok well umm there is alot of stuff that happens in this chp sorry if it goes to fast. Love all the people who have added me to favs!

* * *

I could hear Jacob's anger easily in his voice but I was being rebellious tonight. Cody had moved his hands back discreetly to my hips. I still wanted to keep going but he guided me down to our old seats where our shot glasses were still full. I took both of ours one after another, preparing for the situation to come. I looked back up at Jacob and he looked shocked and upset and somewhat wiggly, that must be the alcohol. He was glaring at my waist where Cody's fingers were hooked in my belt loop. He returned his gaze to my eyes.

"It's time to go! Now!" he was yelling so loudly he overpowered the music. I looked back at Cody, who gave me a little smirk and I returned it with a breathtaking smile.

"No! You're not my father!" I was still living in my own world and he was not allowed to ruin it. I could see him grow angrier at the words. I felt Cody's hands run up and down the sides of my body and Jake's eyes once again locked on them. He started to shake and I knew exactly what that meant. I jumped up from my seat as Seth ran into the room. "Come on Jake not here lets go." Jake wasn't leaving without me and I knew it. I turned back to Cody.

"I'm sorry but I have to go with him." He gave me a gently smile and nodded letting me know he understood.

"Can I see you again" I was shocked. He wanted to see me again. He really was great. I nodded and before I could turn to leave, he placed his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead. I couldn't believe it. I was in shock. Seth snapped me out of it

"Renesmee please, come on." With that I turned and walked out of the house. I had totally forgotten about Jacob and his inability to remain in form. I had never been treated with that type of affection, well aside from my family. Suddenly Jacobs hand gripped my arm.

"What was that Renesmee? Have you been drinking? Who was that guy?"

I felt like a true teenager for once "none of your damn business. You are not my care taker. I am a grown woman."

He squeezed me tighter, "I want you to stay the hell away from him Renesmee, he's a bad influence on you!"

"Ow, Jake you're hurting me," not really hurting but I didn't like how tight of a grip it was. He released my arm quickly, "and for your info I will do whatever I want to be with him and you can't stop me." my head was spinning.

I stumbled a little, heading to my car. Why had I parked so far away? I opened the car door and when I was climbing into the driver's seat Jacob jumped down my throat again. "What do you think you're doing? You are completely wasted you can't drive."

I knew that, but I sure wasn't giving into him. I had already started the car when I finally answered him. It had all built up so long and this was the final straw. "I can do whatever I damn well please Jacob. You are not my protector. Just leave. Go hang out with your little wolf buddies. I'm not the same little girl you left behind, Black. I have friends now I'm no longer going to sit at home and wait for you to come back. I'm sick of you." With that I slammed the door and through it into drive. I sped through town faster then I normally did. I was so angry and I felt so thirst. I hadn't thirsted for blood in a long time and it was sort of an odd sensation for me. I sped through the forest not really paying attention to the road. When I looked back to the road I caught the eyes of a small deer. It wasn't going to move and I knew I would hit it. I slammed on the brakes but as I had assumed, it was already too late. When the car came to a halt I jumped up and ran to the poor deer. It was still barely alive. I wanted to save it but suddenly another voice entered my mind.

_Blood… it smells so sweet. Drink it before it goes to waste. _Before I knew it my teeth were in its neck taking away the last moments. It was over very soon. What was wrong with me? I hadn't drunk blood since Jake left 3 years ago. I had gotten so good at controlling it that it had basically disappeared. The bloodlust wanted more. It had taken over my mind. It screamed at me to go back to town and find an innocent victim. This wasn't the blood it wanted. I fought with the monster and with every second I grew more and more in control. I picked up the deer and lay it on the side of the road gently. I said a silent little prayer over the poor creature.

I did believe my mother that god still may love us and that we had a soul. I wasn't into church much. Their rules seemed more man made then from god but I did believe he was there and I felt better after I prayed to him.

I walked over to my car and checked out the dent that had been left. I knew it would be easy to fix but I decided it would be better to do it in the morning. I was very tired and I just wanted to get home. The bloodlust was almost completely gone now. So I climbed in my car and parked in front of the cabin. I didn't make it farther then the couch. I drifted off to sleep as I watched the sunlight seep over the hillside. It didn't matter. No one was waiting for me. for the first time I really felt alone. I actually missed my overbearing parents. I thought about all the things that had occurred today. The deer was a bad situation and I promised myself I would never let it get out of hand like that again. I had been so close to giving in to the monster inside of me. There was one good thing that had occurred tonight. I had made a friend maybe even more then that. Cody seemed very interested in me and I was extremely interested in him. He was so nice and he didn't rush me into anything. Although he had guided me he always let me make the decision. I wondered if I would ever see him again. I hadn't even gotten his cell number. I tried to picture his face as I fell asleep and at first it came easy but as I drifted to unconsciousness the face changed and Jacob's angry face filled my mind. I was woken up by a loud knock on the door. "Coming." I yelled. I ran my fingers through my hair before opening the door. I was surprised to see Seth smiling widely at me.

"Morning sunshine!" he seemed way too excited for what had gone on the night before. "What's up Seth?" I raised one of my eyebrows too exaggerate my suspicion.

"Well you remember that girl from last night who asked me to dance?" I nodded. "Well she is going to a party tonight and she invited Me." maybe it was lack of sleep but I was still confused.

"Ok well that good Seth. I hope you have fun." he started to laugh.

"Silly Nessie. I want you to come." he had the broadest smile on his face.

"Uh I don't think your girl friend likes me very much." If I remember correctly she was staring daggers at me last night. He gave me an apologetic smile

"Well she thought I and you were together so yeah but I told her that it's not like that and I told her everything. She said it was fine. She thought you seemed like someone who would help get a party started so she's hopping you will make tonight funnier, like you did last night." He snickered at that.

"You're not mad."

"No way Jose. You were great. I understand why Jake is upset but it's his fault plus with out you I wouldn't have met Alicia." his face was so honest I knew he was telling me the truth. I couldn't help but hug him.

"What time is the party?" the smile on my face grew bigger and his did the same.

"Uh in like an hour will you be ready?" he looked my body over seeing that I hadn't even changed and laughed. I feigned anger and pushed him.

"Shut up Seth and get out so I can get dressed." He giggled like a child and left. I went into my room. I headed for my closet. I was thinking of going in just a t-shirt and jeans when I thought of Cody. What if he was there? That cut my previous outfit out of the picture. I was suddenly glad Aunt Alice was such a shopaholic. I wasn't going to wear the satin gowns she had bought but there was a tiny black cocktail dress she had gotten me. The neckline scooped just above my chest and most of my back was exposed. I was sure he wouldn't be able to resist me in this. It fell to about mid thigh and it made me look even taller then I was. I put on some strappy stilettos and headed to the bathroom. My skin was perfect. I never once had a blemish. I just added a little eyeliner and some mascara to highlight my brown eyes. I always feel that less is more when it comes to makeup. I glanced once more at the full body mirror in the corner of my room before I shut the door. "Wow Nessie, you look really good." I blushed slightly.

"Thanks Seth." We kept silent as we walked out to my car. We climbed in and I finally had to ask him the question I had been worrying about all day.

"So did you tell Jacob about the party?" I tried to play it off like I didn't really care. "Umm actually I'm not sure. I mean I phased earlier this morning but he didn't mention it so I'm not sure if he saw that I was going to ask you to come." he looked at me apologetically

"Seth, don't worry so much. I don't really care if he does or not it's none of his business." Seth looked like he didn't agree. I gave him a quizzical look while raising my eyebrow.

"Look Nessie, I understand, he is a jerk for what he did to you and I used to agree with you 100% but well, I'm not sure anymore. I mean now that I umm... well you know... I can kind of understand more." I was going to be mad but I couldn't help but become excited for Seth.

"Omg Seth did you imprint on her? Does she know?" I was shocked I had never expected that from Seth, he had been alone for so long.

"Nah I haven't told her yet, I'm scared she will be freaked out." His face fell with his sad words. I couldn't help but try and comfort him.

"Look around you Seth every imprint has accepted their imprinter I mean their all in love and popping out babies like there is no tomorrow." I had to laugh at that. It was so true. Every couple had at least one baby to their name well except Claire and Quill but she was only like 11.

He was happy at the idea but he was still a little worried. "Not every couple has worked out."

This took me by surprise. "Who?" he gave me a look like I was dumb but I couldn't think of anyone.

"You and Jake, look at how much you resent him." I couldn't believe he was worried because of Jake and me.

"Seth, Jake and I are supposed to be enemies, of course it wouldn't work. Nature already decided that but Alicia and you aren't like us plus you would never leave Alicia like Jake left me." a tear slid down my cheek followed by several more.

Stupid human tears, I couldn't stand crying especially when I had already shed so many for that stupid russet wolf. I wiped them away quickly but Seth still had seen them. It remained silent for the rest of the trip. We pulled up to the place and it was one of the bigger houses in Forks. It looked like the party had been going a while because everyone was stumbling around, already wasted.

I looked at Seth and smiled "ready to party Seth!" he returned the smile glad that I wasn't upset at him.

"Of course!" we climbed out and walked up to the house side by side. Since he was now taken it felt weird to hold onto him. All I could think about was whether Cody was here. Well that's not all I was thinking somewhere in the back of my mind I was worrying about Jake and whether he had heard Seth's thoughts. The living room was completely packed so we headed for the kitchen to look for Alicia. She found us first. "Hi" she held out her hand to me after hugging Seth. "Hey nice to meet you, I'm Renesmee." She giggled and looked at Seth before turning back to me. "Oh I know Seth told me all about you."

It didn't take long till I felt like a total 3rd wheel. "Well umm I think I'm going to go mingle." No answer, they were just gazing into each other's eyes. Yep, total 3rd wheel. I walked deeper into the kitchen. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist. For some reason it felt extremely cold to me. Not like my parents but just colder then I wanted. I turned to see Cody standing there. I could smell some alcohol on his breath. "Hey, I was hoping you were coming. Here have some." He passed me one of the two beers that were in his hands. "Umm thanks." I did like Cody. He gave me butterflies and when I looked at him directly in the eye he took my breath away but something about this wasn't completely right. It must just be the environment. I still wasn't use to this type of environment. He pulled me along towards a table of people after we had a few shots at the counter. I was starting to feel the drinks when we bumped into Seth and Alicia. Alicia smiled brightly at me but when she looked at the person next to me it fell into a grimace. I couldn't understand why. "Hey guys what's up?" Seth seemed the same well he seemed a little better then normal.

"Nothing much ness, just trying to get out of this crowd." His face grew bigger with his words. I was just about to introduce Cody when he leaned down and placed his lips to my ear. It gave me shivers.

"I'll be right back." With that he turned and walked deeper into the crowd. I was confused but I couldn't speak. Alicia started coughing as if to get my attention. I looked back at her. She didn't look pleased.

"What are you doing with Cody?" how did she know him?

"Well we met yesterday and yeah I don't know we just hit off or something …" she shook her head.

"Nessie he is very known around here." She lowered her voice slightly. "He thinks of girls as a game. He gets with every virgin he can and if you aren't willing he will take it. Ask your grandpa he has had so many girls accuse him of rape. He makes bets and has a website where he posts pictures of all the girls he has taken their virginity from. But no one can prove anything. You need to stay away from him. He is the worst type of person." She was crying and I knew I had to believe her but how could I?

* * *

Ok well thanks everyone who has reviewed i will try and get the next chp up by tmrw or friday! please keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys well alot of crap happens in this one. i dont know when i will get up the next chapter. hopefully soon. reviews are always good and maybe some feedbacl or wants ! =D

ok so the thing with Jacob and renesmee is somewhat tlked about in this one. the idea comes form a story written by miztrezboo. I love her stories. big thanks to her for the idea but it doesnt exactly say it yet but if you have read her stories then you will understand. well hope you enjoy.

oh and i dont own anycharacters except Alicia and Cody. SM owns the rest... =.[

* * *

I was so confused. "Then why isn't he in jail if he is that bad?" she gave me an understanding look that was filled with sadness.

"He has so much money that he just buys people off. Your grandpa isn't like that but a lot of the families take the money and shut their daughters up." She had to be kidding but I could tell she wasn't. She was being serious. But Cody was so amazing. It was true that sometimes he made me uncomfortable but how would he know I'm a virgin? I did tell him my parents were extremely protective and that that was my first party. He must have just assumed. I couldn't talk.

"Just be careful. You need to leave. If he thinks you are on to him he might hurt you. Just go and I will bring Seth home in like ten minutes so it's not that obvious. When he comes back I'll tell him you were sick."

I loved Alicia but I was worried about what Cody would do to her, "don't worry Nessie I have Seth to protect me." she looked up and smiled at him. His arms wrapped around her waste and pulled her to him. Alicia was amazing. We had just met and she was already doing so much for me. I hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek before pushing back through the crowd. I reached the front door and sighed. I was going to get out and just in time my whole body was screaming at me for drinking.

I opened it and walked out. The cold air was refreshing. Relief filled my entire being well for a second. "Where are you going?" My body went stiff. I turned to see Cody walking towards me. "Umm I wasn't feeling well."

He looked at me suspiciously. I knew he didn't really believe me. "Well come on you can come relax in my room, there's no reason to leave." This was his house. Why didn't Seth and Alicia tell me that? "Ugh, I don't know."

Anger flickered across his face. No one was around and I was worried Alicia had been right. I wasn't really worried about myself but what about her there would be times when Seth wouldn't be able to be with her. He saw us talking so he must have known. When he spoke it wasn't a question it was a demand. "Go up to my room, it's the second on the left." This wasn't the same Cody. He was a totally different person and it frightened me. "Sure." That was all I could say.

I turned quickly and headed up the steps and went inside. I turned looking into the kitchen for Seth so he could help. They were gone. Well at least I knew Alicia would be safe but that meant I was alone. I knew I could face this. Normally I would have just beaten the shit out of him but I could barely walk up the stairs. I wasn't at all vampire-like in this condition. He must have slipped something in one of my drinks. I finally made it up the stairs and I was completely exhausted, more tired then I had ever been. What was I going to do? I could probably just jump out of his window. That was it. I had done it many times before. It wasn't that hard even in this condition. With this new plan in my mind I wasn't scared at all. I forced myself to pick up the pace.

I opened his door. It was completely dark. I flipped on the lights. "Oh no!" I cried. I was never getting out of windows were barred and I couldn't break them with this shit in my system. Alicia had told me he did this often. My body was aching for unconsciousness. I made it to the bed before I passed out. I was completely alone for a couple of seconds. I was thinking of all the drugs I had heard of. It seemed a little more potent then the date rape drug but I'm sure with daddy's money he could have scientists make a personal one just for his escapades. When I heard the footsteps enter the room I was completely aware. I was unable to move but my head was working double time. I was right he had given me something I couldn't even lift a finger. So this drug is how he has been taking advantage of girls for so long. He didn't waste anytime. He stripped off his pants and walked towards me. He spread my legs.

He looked my body up and down. "Wow Ren you look amazing." I tried to speak but it came out like humming. I couldn't speak but I kept trying. My vampire instincts were trying to override the poison he had put in me. My tears started to fall down my face. "Aw Ren don't cry. I'll make you feel better then anyone else ever could." With that he leaned down and kissed my neck. "No" it came out mumbled but I was starting to regain control. It was slow and I knew it wouldn't work in time. He started massaging my chest but I had gone numb. My body shut down and my mind was somewhere else. I was thinking of Jacob and the day that had changed everything.

"_Renesmee! Omg look at you! You're a woman!" mom had stormed into my room when she had smelled my blood. This wasn't the only thing that had changed. My chest had gone from flat to full and my hips had widened. Ugh this is so embarrassing. Stupid Vampires and their smelling ability. My thoughts were interrupted by a freezing cold hug from my mother followed by one from Alice. "Who else is here?" my mom looked down at the ground but Alice looked unphased. She was the one that spoke, "well everyone, I mean we thought something was wrong. Jacob was the one who told us that it didn't smell quite right, that there was another smell mixed in it. That's when your mother figured out exactly what it was and told them to stay in the living room. Omg Nessie we need to throw you a coming of age party it will be awesome!" she kept rambling but my mind kept turning over the one sentence that really mattered to me. "Please tell me you are lying about Jacob!" I was so embarrassed. My face grew red and tears swarmed my eyes. Mom was there in a second holding me close. She whispered in my ear even though I knew Alice would still hear it. "Don't worry my dear I won't let her do that to you. I promise and you know Jacob wont say a thing and if he does I will beat him silly." I had to laugh at the thought. The only other time she had gone after Jacob was after I was born and he had imprinted on me. That memory was still so clear in my mind. She leaned down and kissed away my tears. "Now let's go out there before your father goes insane." I nodded. She was right. Daddy was not a patient man. We were about to walk out the door when something crashed on the floor and yelling ensue. Mom looked down at me "please Renesmee stay here and wait for me to come back." I couldn't do anything and I knew I would probably only make it worse so I turned around and walked back to my bed. Mom and Alice left quickly and I could hear the argument get more heated. My vampire hearing picked up some of it. "Look Edward I can't help it, it's in my nature to think like that. I had no warning my nose just picked it up and I couldn't stop the thoughts that followed!" that was Jacob. I couldn't understand what exactly had gone on but daddy was already yelling back. "She is not some dog in heat Jacob. Do you understand what this means." It got somewhat muffled by the sounds of growling and probably mom holding daddy back. All I could pick out was. "Bella's pregnancy" and "I can't save her it wouldn't work." What were they saying? I heard the door slam and a whisper that came from Jacob. "I'm sorry Renesmee but it's over" that was the moment everything changed. _

Tears streamed down my face at the memory. What had I done to make him hate? How could I face him after this? Would he hate me more?

No matter how much I denied it I still loved him. I didn't want to but I couldn't help it. I always imagined him being the one to kiss me like this, the one I would lose my virginity to. "Jacob, Jacob…" sobbed his name. Cody had taken off my dress and was working on my bra when he heard me. His hand hit my face so fast I had no time to react. "Don't ever call another man's name while I'm fucking you. I will fuck you so hard you will forget he ever existed." He went back to my bra. Impossible, I could never forget Jacob. He had stripped me out of everything except for my black boy shorts. He headed down to take care of that, when I felt myself gaining a little more control. My anger started building. I had never been hit before. I waited till he started tugging and I shot my heel straight into his crotch. That little movement took everything out of me. He rolled on the floor cursing "you bitch; I swear to god I'm going to kill you. I'm going to fucking rape you then beat you to death and throw you in a river." I knew he meant what he said but he couldn't kill me I still had my vampire skin. I would live through any physical beatings. That's when he spoke the words I had feared since childhood. "No I'm going to burn you, like the witch you are." That would do it. The only thing that would.

He pulled himself up to his feet and glared at me. He nearly ripped my underwear off. My ears picked up something below us. I must have been hallucinating because I could have sworn it was Jacob. "Renesmee where are you?" could it really be him? "Jacob!" I had pulled all my last bit of strength to scream for him. Even if he was a mirage I had to try. I heard his pounding footsteps and suddenly the door slammed open.

He really was there and I couldn't take my eyes of his face. Rage filled Jacob's eyes as he took in the scene. He was across the room in seconds. He threw Cody into the wall, knocking him unconscious. He was about to tear him from limb to limb when I whimpered. His head snapped towards me. His eyes were suddenly sad. I wanted to comfort him, I wasn't in that bad of shape, but bloodlust ripped through my body. I had used up everything and my body needed replenishing. My world was starting to turn a hazy red. "Jacob, please get me out of here. I need out of here." Quickly he whipped of his own shirt and threw it over my body. It covered me like a dress. He turned expecting me to follow. "I can't move Jake." I knew if I moved one bit I would bound down the stairs and massacre the entire guest list. He gently threw me over his shoulder and broke open the window with his foot. He flew out into the cool wind landing gracefully.

He sped into the forest and set me down. He pulled me to his chest. I could hear his heart feel his pulse. My breathing quickened. His aroma was swarming my mind and I could no longer resist. I sunk my teeth deep into the copper skin of his shoulder. I heard him gasp but I couldn't help but keep going. I hadn't done it in years but it felt better then anything I had ever tasted. He squeezed me a little harder but then he just hugged me close, giving into my need. I let myself be immersed in his blood. I made sure that not one drop spilled, using my tongue to lap up any that rebelled and tried to run down his chest. All I wanted was more of him. I had wrapped my legs around his waist getting the best leverage I could. I felt him getting a little weaker but then there would be a new gush of blood to replace the old. His freaky werewolf healing powers weren't able to keep up with me and soon he whispered "Renesmee stop I can't take much more." His pleading snapped me out of it. He hadn't spoken the entire time. It tasted so good but I couldn't kill him. With the new source of blood my body was mine again and I pulled away. When I did he fell to the ground. "Oh no, Jacob are you ok? I'm so sorry." Guilt swept through my whole being. What had I done? I was evil, a monster. A new round of tears made its way to my eyes. He reached out and grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest. The bite mark was already gone but he was colder then normal. I cried into his chest. "Nessie please don't cry." With that his eyes closed and his breathing slowed. I whispered apologies for hours. I wanted to leave. To run away or burn myself alive but his grip on my hand never loosened. For now I was tied to him. I was so worn out and upset that I cried myself to sleep rite there.

The rising sun woke me. Jacob was still out cold. I put my hand on his chest and was relieved that it had returned to his normal scorching temperature. I put legs on both sides of his, stratling him so I could put my head on his chest. He always just felt slightly warmer to me. It was nice and his heartbeat relaxed me. Suddenly he let go off my hand and wrapped both arms around my body pulling me into him. I looked up at his face but he was still sleeping. "Renesmee." It was somewhat slurred so I was sure he was just talking in his sleep. Jacob was so cute when he slept. His face was softer. Lines on his face all disappeared and he looked so young and so appetizing. I didn't mean his blood but his body. Now that I had had my epiphany I couldn't deny I loved him. His lips were pouted and I couldn't help but want to place mine on his. I told myself it would just be a thank you peck. I sat back slightly and placed myself on my knees. I stretched my whole body so I could reach. He looked amazing up close and I was glad he was asleep when I did this. I leaned closer and placed my lips on his. This was my first kiss, I was so lost but it felt so amazing to me just to have the sensation from his lips.

I was about to pull back when his hands grabbed my shoulders. They pulled me into him. His lips started forcing mine to follow his movements. His breath was extremely warm. It filled me as he started to force my mouth open. When I finally did comply he flipped us over. He pressed his body to mine and I was so happy but suddenly his tongue pushed into my mouth and I made a gasp/squeak. I don't know why. I mean I had seen it on TV once when it was just Uncle Emmet and me. The sensation was so different and it shocked me. At the noise Jacob's eyes flew open and he looked at the situation we had found ourselves in. he pulled his body off mine and started to apologize. "Damn it, I'm so sorry Nessie. Come on lets get you to Emily's" I was still in shock and awe at what had happened between us that I complied without hesitation.

We walked silently and without any sort of touching i missed the contact. I kept replaying the scene over and over cherishing the moments. When we came out of the forest Alicia was there waiting on the porch. When she saw us she started sprinting the distance. "Renesmee! OMG I was so worried. What happened? Seth said you would be here last night. I was so worried." She was going on and on so I just hugged her and let her get it all out. "I'm sorry Alicia. Come on, we can discuss it inside." I was hit with another pang of guilt when I remembered exactly why we hadn't come last night. I turned around to see if Jacob would be coming but he was gone. Duh, it was still the same to him. He was going to leave like he always had. My guilt had to share the space with my anguish. I realized that only I had had an epiphany.


	5. Chapter 5

ok so one i dont own twilight characters sm does yadda yadda yadda.. n-e ways. so well one of my reviewers asked where Jacob has been running off to well this gave me an idea and here it is, i dedicate it to my faithful reviewer..

p.s. if you ask me more questions then it will give me more of an idea of what to write. but please dont be mean =D love you guys! thanks.

* * *

As I watched him run deep into the forest I wondered where exactly he went. I felt sadness creeping in. I felt the need to hide in my room and cry like I had for the past 2 years but now I wasn't alone. I did have friends. I turned around and smiled at Alicia. I could tell by the smile that lit up her face that she knew but I decided it would be better if I played along. "So what's up?"

She smiled shyly and looked at the ground "nothing" I could tell she was lying and she wanted me to make it seem like I had to pry it out of her. "

Well you seem very happy, did anything happen with Seth?" I hit the jackpot, she blushed slightly, and if I wasn't half vampire I wouldn't have noticed.

"Well umm yeah, he told me about everything." A big smile crossed her face. "And you will never guess what he did after he told me about being a werewolf and that I was his imprint/other half."

I was surprised I couldn't think of what else. "Alicia tell me." I grabbed her hands and made her look at me. We were like school girls talking about our crushes.

Her eyes flew to her hands and that's when I saw it. There was beautiful little golden band with a small gemstone on it. "He asked me to marry him." We both screamed and jumped around. We jumped and jumped for what seemed like forever.

Soon she was so out of breath that we had to sit down. "Omg, Alicia, I can't believe it I mean you guys have like barely known each other." She looked me deep in the eyes like she almost felt sorry for me.

He must have told her about me and Jake. "Well I mean I just feel whole with him and I know its right. He is so perfect. I miss him already. I don't know when his shift is going to be over." I looked down at my watch and I knew it would probably be soon at the top of the hour.

I grabbed Alicia's hand and ran to my car. "What are you doing Nessie?"

I smiled up at her. "Come on if we hurry we can catch Seth as he gets done with shift and runs back to his house to gets clothes." I leaned over to her ear so I could whisper one word "naked".

She giggled fiercely. "Omg Nessie you are so bad. We have to do it lets hurry." Wow. She was eager. We climbed in and I sped down the road. No cops dared to pull me over. I was considered very special on the reservation. Jacob had gotten it around that anyone that messed with me would deal with him and the pack. Sam and him had rejoined but had to keep distance from each other when they argued, which was extremely rare now-a-days.

When we got to the edge of Seth's drive I stopped the car so that he wouldn't hear it and realize we were coming. "Why did we stop here?" Alicia was so focused on the mission that she hadn't talked at all on the trip over here.

"Well if I drive up he will recognize the sound of my car and we won't get to see him." I turned to look at her. I knew she probably didn't know my secret but she would find out sooner or later. "Look Alicia I'm not as 100% human either but I'm not a werewolf. I need you to trust me and do as I say without asking questions. If Seth hears us you won't get to see him so just do as I say and I swear I will answer your questions when we get back to Emily's house ok." All she did was nod, well that was better then insisting on knowing. She must have wanted to see Seth's body pretty bad.

I walked over to her and offered her my hand. When she grabbed it I flung her on my back. She was shocked but she held her tongue. I had to give her credit she was really proving herself to be good in new situations. She was fit for a life with a werewolf. I started to run and I hoped she wouldn't be scared we were at Seth's house in seconds and I could hear two wolves in the forest. I wondered if Leah was with him. She had been acting weird lately, always wasted. I pulled Alicia down and she gave me a small smile to show she was fine. Pulled her inside the shed that sat in Seth's yard. If you looked threw the windows you could see both the front and back doors. It was perfect. I listened closely and I could hear them phasing back.

I looked at her, urging her to the window that looked to the front door. It was then that Seth walked out, naked as a jay bird. He was oblivious to the onlooker so he started swatting the dirt from his pants that hung on his arm and then he was of course distracted by a butterfly. He was a puppy through and through.

I turned to look out my window. I knew some one else was out there and I didn't need to see Seth's manhood. I was shocked at who walked out of the forest. It was Jacob but he wasn't alone. Leah was there too.

So he leaves me to go be with her. Does he like her? He did appoint her as his Beta instead of Seth. I couldn't believe it until I saw him walk her to the door and she leaned over giving him a hug before she placed her filthy lip on his. Why? I couldn't take it. "I'm sorry" was all I could say before I sped out of there.

I had never run so fast I heard them calling me but I got in my car and pushed the gas pedal to the floor. I drove and drove, not knowing where I was going.

I drove until I met the sign that read "welcome to Oregon!" I pulled over at the first beach I saw. I sat there watching the waves crash when I heard a vibration from my car. I ran back to it finding the small cell phone dad made me carry at all times. I pulled it out.

_10missed calls-Seth / 5 missed calls- Jacob._

I knew for a fact I didn't want to speak to Jacob but I should at least tell Seth and Alicia not to worry. I dialed the number and hit send.

"_Hello? Nessie?"_ I was so glad that it was Alicia who answered.

"Hey Alicia, I'm sorry I left so quickly I just umm... didn't feel good. I'm going to be away for awhile but don't worry I'm ok." I didn't really want to tell her where just in case Jacob found out.

"_It's cool Nessie. I understand. Well umm Seth wants to talk to you."_ I couldn't say no I mean I did call his phone.

"Okay"

"_Nessie dude Jake is like freaking out. Where are you? Come home, we are celebrating my engagement tonight and I need my Best friend here. Please."_

I felt so guilty but I just couldn't face him yet. "Seth I'm so sorry but I just can't. I hate him. I just want him to quit fucking with my heart. I want to be there for you. You know I love you and Alicia. I will be back before the wedding okay. I promise." I was about to hang up but he interrupted.

"_Shit Nessie. That could be a year. How long are you going to be gone? I miss you…"_there was a weird noise on the other side of the line.

"Seth?" the voice fueled my anger again.

"_No renessmee baby please, you can't leave come home. Please don't leave me!" _he may have been desperate but I knew what I had seen and I wouldn't allow him to break my heart again. I was so angry with him.

"Fuck you Jacob! Stay the fuck away from me. Don't you ever call me baby again or I will tear you limb from limb like my father should have done ages ago. I hate you." And I hung up. Tears streamed down my face because although at the moment I was furious at him. I still loved Jacob Black. I knew I would never love another as much as I loved him but I could try and move past him. I thought of Nahuel down in South America but I just couldn't see him that way.

I decided I couldn't stay out on the beach so I got in my car and drove to the closest Inn. It was very beautiful. I used my emergency credit card to rent the room for a week. After the week was up I was going to head a little more south. I settled into my bed and replayed the scene of Jacob and Leah over and over. I cried myself to sleep and for the next three days all I did was lie there and think about what had happened. I cried and cried until I felt like my parents and could no longer shed tears. I hadn't eaten anything since the night I bit Jacob and I was starting to get weak. My blood thirst was the furthest thing from my mind and I knew if I put down any human food that it would just come right back up.

I was lying there staring at the ceiling when I heard a knock on the door. Must be room service. I got off the bed and put on a t-shirt that had been on the floor. Who cares if it's clean, I was just going to the beach to cry more. I opened the door not paying attention to who it was when I felt warm arms wrap around me.

I froze. "Renesmee,"was all he whispered. I put my hand over his arm and dug my nails deep within.

"Shit!" he pulled his arms off and I was across the room in half a second. I looked at him and a feral snarl tore through my body. He shut the door behind him. I wasn't sure if he was trying to make one less exit or if he didn't want the noise to be overheard.

He looked at me and pleaded "Renesmee I don't understand. I'm sorry I kissed you; I won't do it again if that's what you want. My instincts just took over when I was asleep. But I just don't understand why you left? What caused it? I'm sure seeing Seth naked wasn't that traumatic." He was trying to lighten the mood but I wasn't having that.

I growled, "oh, your instincts. So was it your instincts that took over when you kissed Leah. Now get out of my room before I lose it and really hurt you."

He looked shocked at my words. "Nessie Leah and I aren't like that."

I was so sick of his lies. "I saw you Jacob don't deny it. I saw you two kiss. So when you left me all those times that's where you went. Well Jacob I've put it all together and I'm done with your shit. I hope you and Leah have a great life. I give it back; I renounce the title of being your imprint." I could feel the tears rolling down my face. When I took back being his imprint he looked so heartbroken.

"Look Nessie I didn't want to. I had to, I sware. Please don't cry. It didn't mean anything to me. I only want you. I love you."

Those 3 words. I had been waiting so long to hear them but I was shattered broken into a hundred pieces already. "God I hate you so much," I fell to my knees, "why do you say that now. You bastard. I can't take it. It hurts so much." I was literally in physical pain my chest was on fire.

I started tearing through the shirt and scraping away at my skin. I was actually starting to do damage and could feel the blood on my hands. Jacob ran over to me pulling at my arms.

"Stop Nessie. Stop your bleeding." I threw him against the wall. I was enraged and extremely strong at the moment.

"No I'm taking it out. I'm taking out my heart. I'm going to tear it from my body." I was getting deeper and deeper, it no longer stung. But soon I reached a barrier I could no longer claw. It was as hard as rock and I was defeated. It was too hard. I looked down at the blood and at Jacob, who had finally regained his composure and was staring at me. I was happy I hadn't drunken any blood because I was sure that with all of this blood loss that I might just die. "Leave me alone just let me die."

He moved closer to me he was on his knees and I could hear the blood squish under him as he moved. "Nessie, what have you done? You can't die you're a vampire."

I laughed at his words. "Half, Jacob, and lucky for me I haven't drank any blood for I don't know how many days." He looked down at my torn apart collarbone, shoulder, and left breast.

I was so close to passing out when he smirked at me. "I can give you my blood"

I snarled at him. It took so much just to do that so I knew it would be over soon. "I don't want your diluted blood. I wont drink from you."

He raised one eyebrow at me. "Oh, well I wasn't asking and I wasn't planning on you really biting Me." he leaned over me, stratling my body. He pushed his lips down on mine. I pushed against his chest but my hands fell limp from lack of blood. I wanted to bite his but then I wouldn't be able to resist drinking it. Suddenly I felt his mouth jerk.

The warm mouthwatering liquid took my breath away.

Jacob had bitten his own tongue and was force feeding me. The wound quickly healed but I felt him making more and more. I couldn't take it much longer so when I felt the strength return I pushed him with all I had. He flew across the room and slammed into the wall, leaving a dent. He shook his head and stood. I got to my feet and looked down. My chest had healed and I stood there in just my bra, the shirt was torn to shreds on the ground.

"Looking good there Nessie."

I growled and I felt the need to tear his limbs from his torso. "How dare you. You know that I've never kissed anyone before you asshole." The tears fell down my face but I stood there angrier then ever.

I saw his eyes sadden and fall to the floor. "Nessie I couldn't let you die. I lo…"

I didn't want to hear it. "Don't you dare say it. It just makes it hurt more. Please just let me go. I can't stand the pain anymore." It was true I knew I couldn't stand him breaking my heart anymore.

He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Okay. I'll leave."

* * *

ok so i know it didnt answer it fully and we may never find out. =O tune in next chapter to see..lol ;D


	6. Chapter 6

finally figured out what im gonna do with this story yay! outlined it so it wont take as long to write next chp.

i of course own basically nothing! SM owns it all

* * *

As I lie on the floor I realized something; I was slowly but surely dying. I had never feared death because I was told it was basically irrelevant but at this moment I knew that if I didn't give my body any nutrients it would surely shut down.

I couldn't remember exactly how long it had been since Jake left. I slowly lifted my arm and pulled the comforter from the bed. I kept patting the blanket until I found some resistance. That had to be my cell. I pulled it from it cage within the blanket and turned it on.

There were 2 missed calls from my aunt Alice. She couldn't really see me still but she had a knack for knowing when I was in trouble. There was a text message from Seth and 4 from Alicia. I sent them both texts assuring them I was alright and then shut it off. Once I was done I let everything flow into my mind.

_Jake had cheated on me. He was with Leah. He loved me and I knew it was a fact but maybe not more then Leah. _It was then that I asked myself the hard question._ Did it matter? Would I fight for him or just let him go? _I thought about a life without Jake. It was unacceptable._ I would fight for him. I would steal him from her no matter what it took. I wouldn't let her have him that easy._

I jumped to my feet, a little unsteady from being so malnourished. I knew what I had to do. I had to go back. I had to face him. I grabbed my cell and ran out of the room. I went to the head desk and them the money I owed and then extra so they would send my things back to Forks for me. The manager was a little miffed at my request until I gave him an extra $100 for a tip.

I decided that running was faster then any car. I snuck threw the alleyways and deep into the Oregonian forests. I ran as fast as I could. I was lucky to be half vampire and that half was from the quickest vampire I had ever met. I ran nonstop. It took me four hours to reach Forks. I knew that I couldn't face Jake yet. I needed to be prepared. I ran straight to the cabin and welcomed the scents that filled it. My families scent swarmed all around the area. I could tell it wasn't new but it would never really disappear. I sat down on the bed and stared out the window it was dark and with my lack of food I was completely exhausted. I turned on my phone once again. Alicia had replied but Seth must be out patrolling because he hadn't sent me a reply yet. I had missed Alicia so much.

_Nessie, I'm so glad you finally replied! Omg my bachelorette party is tonight and I always wanted you to be the maid of honor. Please come! -Alicia_

Tonight! Well Alicia always got straight to things. She could never be patient. I chuckled and wondered how long exactly they had been engaged I mean I didn't even know how long I had been gone.

_Alicia, well I just got back into town. What time does it start? Thank you for thinking of me for the position but we can discuss it when we meet. –Nessie_

I sat down in thinking I could rest for a minute or two while she replied but she had texted back within seconds.

_Nessie, Yay! It doesn't start till midnight we are doing it under the full moon at first beach! Werewolf humor. Lol. Well I have to finish getting ready I will see you tonight bye!-Alicia_

I checked the time on my phone screen. 10:30 I had just enough time to get in a quick hunt and throw on some clothes. I ran out the door and followed the scent that was the strongest and would lead me to my closest victim. It took me only a few minutes to find a herd of unsuspecting deer. I picked the giant stag at the front of the pack. I could see the blood coursing threw his jugular. Within seconds I had my teeth sunk in his throat and all the other deer scattered. I drew out every drop I could get. When I was done I stood up and check my clothes and hair. I was proud of myself, not one rip and my hair just needed a brush run threw it.

I was back home in a couple of minutes. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue corseted halter top. I didn't get cold so I felt no need to grab a jacket. I brushed my hair back into a simple ponytail, added mascara and eyeliner, and grabbed my purse. Again I thought running would be quicker plus I was starting to like it. I could think so much clearer when I was running. I didn't want to be late so I picked up speed and was happy that I hadn't worn my hair down. I didn't want to walk out looking like Albert Einstein. When I finally hit the soft sand of first beach I slowed to a walk. I took my cell out of my purse and checked the time 11:35. I knew they would be showing up soon so I decided to sit and enjoy the view. I was watching the waves crashing on the shores when I caught the scent of a werewolf close by. I jumped to my feet and looked into the woods. I couldn't see it. I hoped it wasn't Jacob. I just wasn't ready. I needed to see Alicia first. I needed to talk to her. My attention was brought elsewhere when I heard cars pull up. I was able to spot Alicia easily. She had blue jeans on and a white shirt that said "Bride to be" on it along with a fake veil that was placed upon her head. She was talking to an older woman when she finally saw me.

"OH MY GOD NESSIE!!!!" she screeched and started running down towards me.

"Hey Alicia." She jumped into my arms and I caught her easily. I could smell some sort of alcohol on her breath. Well that explained her enthusiasm.

"Aren't you too you to be drinking Alicia?" she blushed and unlocked her legs from my waist.

"I'm getting married tomorrow I think that gives me the right to drink." I just laughed at her pouty face.

"Of course it does." She seemed to be satisfied with my response. She was trying to keep from laughing but it didn't work. She didn't stop for at least five minutes. When she finished she had to wipe away tears.

"Damn Nessie, I missed you so much! You're going to be the Maid of Honor right? Please please please! You don't have to give the speech if you don't want and..." I placed my finger to her lips to stop her rambling. I knew she could probably go on for hours with her pleading.

"Look Alicia I would love to be your maid of honor but I don't have a dress." She smiled warmly at me.

"I already got you one. The only thing Jake was good for." My face fell at his name but I quickly smiled hoping she hadn't seen my sadness.

"That's great Alicia; I can't turn you down now. So of course I would be honored to be your maid of honor." We both giggled at my words. I noticed that people were waiting on us to start the party.

"Come on Alicia lets get this party started!" we both ran back to the other guests. We played lots of games and opened presents. Alicia got lots of lingerie and at one point she opened up a very tiny garment from Collin's girlfriend and a howl was heard from the woods. Everyone started laughing and we knew Seth must be out there. I hoped that Jake wasn't around.

It was 4 in the morning when the party ended and it had only been Alicia and me since 2:30. we had decided to take a swim in the ice cold water and now we were lying on the beach butt naked, we had apparently had too much to drink, talking about tomorrow. She described my dress and it sounded beautiful. I was glad she hadn't picked out something hideous although I would have worn it anyway. She was so plastered that she couldn't speak a sentence without giggling.

I decided it would be best to just run her home. I didn't realize how bad of an idea it was until she threw up on me. We were both still naked and the throw up had covered the clothes in her lap too. She apologized after the laughter subsided. But I had had so many drinks myself that I didn't really care. I told her it was fine and to just toss the clothes in the garbage.

After I made sure she was inside I decided I would bath in the river near my house. It would be so much easier and it wouldn't stink up the house. It took me only a couple minutes at full speed but I felt slightly nauseous so I didn't go very fast.

When I reached the water I jumped in as quickly as possible. I was glad when all the vomit was gone from my body but I knew there was some in my hair. I always wanted to see if I could hold my breath longer then most since my father could go indefinitely. I was certain I could but I was curious to how long I could hold it exactly. I took out my ponytail and dove under the water. I counted the seconds as I scrubbed all the grime from my hair.

10 minutes and 42 seconds was exactly the amount until I was forced out of the water. It was enough time to get my hair thoroughly clean. I swept it back once again with my hair band.

That's when I heard a rustle in the trees. "Nessie?"

* * *

Well kinda a cliffie! hope you liked please review!


End file.
